1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supplies and more particularly to an apparatus comprising one or more image catching and sound reading assemblies each including lens and sound reading means for catching images and reading sound and a transmitter, and a portable power supply including a receiver for receiving radio waves containing image and sound signals from the image catching and sound reading assemblies and sending processed images and sound to an AV (audio/video) player for display and broadcasting, and power supply means for supplying power to the AV player.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a DVD, VCD, or the like is powered by an external power supply (e.g., portable power supply, wall outlet or automobile power) rather than one or more small cells. This is because power consumption of such product is very large. Further, the commercially available power supplies have only one function, i.e., supplying power. For DVDs or VCDs, they are only adapted to play CD, VCD, or the like, i.e., music or movie playing feature.
In another view, for safety reason, there is a need to have a device to monitor their living environment or young children' activities in any place any time. However, such devices are adapted to catch images only. Hence, people have to either buy an additional monitor for cooperating with the image catching device or attach the image catching device to a computer. The above configuration has the drawbacks of being uneasily portable, cost increase, geographical limitations, etc. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of power supply are constantly being sought.